PRA SEMPRE
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Harry sempre procurou tolerar o ciume de Draco. Até que um dia, sentiu na pele o que era ter Ciúme. Essa fic é continuação de CIÚME. Não é absolutamente necessário ler a outra antes, fica a seu critério.


**Título: **PRA SEMPRE... (Continuação de CIÚME)

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Resumo: **Harry sentiu na pele o que é ter ciúme...

**Gênero:** Slash

**Avisos: **Continua romântico, intenso também!

**Beta: **Felton Blacktorn

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas eu procuro me divertir o máximo com eles, principalmente com o Harry e o Draco, que são os meus preferidos.

**Nota: **CIÚME foi escrita originalmente para o Love Fest, não tinha continuação. Na verdade, foi um amigo meu, que insistiu para que eu escrevesse sobre o resto da noite e o dia seguinte. Aí deu nisso: PRA SEMPRE... Viu Tigrão? Rsrsrsrsrs Isso tudo é responsabilidade sua...

**Dedicatória: **PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA O MEU TIGRÃO, COM TODO O CARINHO DA AMIGA QUE O ADORA! BEIJOS MEU AMOR!

_PRA SEMPRE..._

...E então, era prazer demais, amor demais, eles não conseguiam mais se conter. Os corpos dos dois estremeceram, se derramando em prazer, juntos. Abraçaram-se, os corpos ainda unidos, as bocas num beijo suave. Olharam-se emudecidos pela emoção que os unia. Harry sentiu a cabeça de Draco repousar em seu ombro. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, ouviu a voz suave de Draco sussurrando no seu ouvido.

- Harry... Pra sempre...

Draco escorregou para o lado, beijando carinhosamente o ombro de Harry, os dois exauridos de suas forças, cansados pelo o excesso das emoções do dia, pelo excesso de adrenalina do reencontro, pelo excesso de excitação que sempre tomava aos dois amantes quando se tocavam. O sono reparador começou a tomar conta de seus corpos. Harry puxou o loiro contra si, deixando que ele se aconchegasse no seu abraço, afastando as mexas loiras do rosto, do pescoço, beijando-lhe levemente a têmpora antes de adormecer ao seu lado...

oOo

_Você quer ficar comigo pra sempre? Pra sempre...? Pra sempre... Harry...! - Draco lhe estendia as mãos, Harry caminhava para ele, tentando alcançá-lo, mas andava e andava e era como se não saísse do lugar. - Vem Harry... Vem comigo... - O loiro o chamava. Então Harry começou a correr, lentamente começou a vencer a distância, mas ele não se importava, correria mais se fosse preciso, faria qualquer coisa, nenhuma distância seria o suficiente para afastá-lo de Draco, daquele sorriso que era só dele, daqueles braços que se abriam para ele. Atirou-se contra o seu loiro, sentiu-se envolvido naquele abraço, sentiu-se amado no beijo profundo daquela boca, seguro naquela voz suave sussurrando no seu ouvido. - Pra sempre... Harry..._

- _Harry... Vem... _- Não, não estava sonhando... Aquela voz o estava chamando de verdade. - Harry...

A consciência de que já não sonhava veio devagar, ouvindo a voz de Draco murmurando seu nome, se agitando nos seus braços. O loiro sonhava e falava em com ele em seu sonho. Harry ergueu levemente o tronco, apoiando-se no cotovelo, a cabeça apoiada na mão, observando seu amor enquanto dormia. Draco costumava ter o sono tranqüilo, mas o dia anterior fora estressante para eles, para seu amado em especial, Harry entendia isso. Enterneceu-se e passou os dedos pelos cabelos platinados com todo cuidado, não queria acordá-lo.

- Harryyy... - A respiração de Draco ficou mais acelerada, ele murmurava ininteligivelmente e no meio dos murmúrios Harry ouvia seu nome. - Harry... Meu Harry... Vem Harry...

O loiro começou a se agitar mais, ondulava os quadris e chamava por Harry, que assistia a tudo fascinado, até o loiro gemer longa e apaixonadamente... O corpo do moreno respondeu de imediato, os gemidos do loiro ressoando em seu corpo, mandando mensagens eróticas para sua virilha, deixando-o teso. Harry mordeu os lábios, tentando se conter, tentando conter a tontura que o invadiu sabendo-se objeto de desejo do seu loiro mesmo durante o sono... Mas a voz de Draco, que ronronava e gemia inconscientemente foi lhe minando o raciocínio, estava perdendo rapidamente a capacidade de pensar... Olhava para Draco, abandonado em seu sonho, o membro túrgido com o tesão vazando e escorrendo ao longo dele e então... Não deu para resistir mais...

Afastou gentilmente as pernas do loiro e colocou-se entre elas, o nariz e a boca quase se encostando a ele. Roçou o pênis bem de leve com a ponta do nariz, aspirando o perfume do loiro, que o entorpecia. Com a pontinha da língua úmida, começou a traçar caminhos molhados ao longo do membro intumescido, despertando lentamente o loiro, que saiu do sonho para cair no prazer real, enfiando as mãos entre as mechas negras do moreno, incentivando, fazendo com que este aumentasse a intensidade das carícias, esfregasse a língua na abertura do membro e saboreasse o néctar que escorria dali. Envolveu-o com os lábios, descendo e subindo a boca pelo membro do amante totalmente entregue.

Draco era seu, somente seu e ele era de Draco, sempre pertencera a ele. Um desejo selvagem o consumiu, desejo de marcar e se sentir marcado. Abandonou o membro aos cuidados de sua mão, marcando o abdômen, as pernas, as virilhas e toda região em volta do pênis com chupões e mordidas, incentivado pelos lamentos do loiro enlouquecido com seu toque. Mas era isso mesmo que ele queria, vê-lo perder o controle. Posicionou-se de quatro, engatinhando sobre ele, cobrindo-o com seus beijos até chegar à boca, as mãos de cada lado do rosto porejado de suor, os joelhos de cada lado do quadril. Apoiou as mãos no peito do loiro, olhos nos olhos, encaixando-se no loiro, descendo o corpo lenta e firmemente, empalando-se totalmente. Satisfazendo o seu desejo de ser marcado por ele, o sentimento selvagem de pertencer a ele, de corpo e alma. Moveu-se, mordendo os lábios, abafando os gritos apaixonados, estrangulando os gemidos na garganta, apoiando-se nele, sendo dele por inteiro, doando-se na busca pelo prazer do seu amado, mantendo o ritmo dos movimentos, fortes e cadenciados, que o tocavam por dentro levando-o cada vez mais perto do orgasmo.

Draco se sentia a deriva naquele vendaval de sensações, jamais tinha sentido o moreno assim, tão descontrolado e selvagem, sentiu os arrepios percorrerem seu corpo, indicando que não ia durar por muito mais tempo. Envolveu a ereção de Harry em sua mão, o toque firme e ritmado levando o moreno deliciosamente ao gozo, cobrindo sua mão e corpo de creme espesso e quente.

Aquela cena sensual, os movimentos cadenciados e os espasmos de prazer, misturados ao tom lamentoso daquela voz apaixonada, o conduziram ao êxtase, se acabando em prazer dentro de Harry. Estavam exaustos, nem conseguiam se mexer, encaixados um no outro. Draco puxou Harry para si, fazendo o moreno descansar o corpo sobre o seu, relaxaram abraçados por alguns minutos, apenas se acariciando. Estendeu o braço para a mesinha de cabeceira, alcançando uma toalha, limpando a si e ao moreno. Viraram-se de lado, ajeitando-se nos braços um do outro, adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

oOo

Harry despertou com a pálida luz do dia que amanhecia, abriu os olhos, concentrando-se nas sensações de seu corpo que acordava, sentindo a maciez da pele encostada às suas costas, o braço que envolvia sua cintura possessivamente, as pernas entrelaçadas nas suas. - _Isso é tão bom..._ - Suspirou feliz.

- Bom dia... - ouviu baixinho, enquanto sentia um beijo suave em sua nuca. O moreno sorriu. Virou-se no abraço para encontrar um par de olhos azuis o fitando carinhosamente. - Os olhos verdes brilharam.

- Bom dia, amor. - Notou o leve sorriso safado nos lábios do loiro que o observava atentamente. - O que foi?

- Nada, estava apenas imaginando com quem eu ia me encontrar quando você acordasse... Se com o Gato Manhoso que se deitou comigo ontem ou com o Leão Selvagem que me acordou essa madrugada... - Harry baixou os olhos timidamente, corando sob o olhar malicioso do loiro que se divertia com seu embaraço. - Oh! Acordei com o gatinho nos meus braços... - Acariciou o rosto do moreno, fazendo com que olhasse nos seus olhos. - Você realmente me surpreendeu essa noite, Harry. Foi incrível...! - Ele sorriu para o moreno.

- Eu... Não sei o que me deu. Só que ver você sonhando comigo, tão vulnerável, chamando por mim... Você inteiro chamava por mim. Não consegui me controlar, eu só sentia que você era meu e que eu era seu...

- Eu também me sinto assim com você. Por isso, hoje quero levar você em um lugar muito especial para mim. O lugar onde, pela primeira vez, fui feliz de verdade. Accio! - Convocou a bandeja com o café da manhã que pedira para eles colocando-a na cama. Compartilharam da refeição entre beijos e afagos, iluminados pelos primeiros raios de sol do dia que amanhecia.

Draco orientou a Harry que colocasse uma roupa de meia estação. Para onde iriam não era frio, mas durante o outono era bem mais fresco e ainda estava cedo. Quando estavam prontos Draco pegou seu relógio de bolso de ouro, um dos últimos presentes ostensivos de Lucius, e fez o feitiço, transformando-o numa chave de portal.

- Feche os olhos, Harry. - Abraçou-o pela cintura, deu a mão ao moreno, segurando o relógio entre elas, acionando a chave de portal. Um momento depois, já estavam em outro lugar. Harry prestou atenção ao ambiente ao redor de si, mas não abriu os olhos, esperou que Draco lhe dissesse para fazê-lo. Sabia o quanto o loiro tinha prazer em tentar surpreendê-lo.

De olhos fechados, abraçado a ele, se contentava em perceber os detalhes, como o barulho ou o perfume de onde estava. Ouvia os sons das ondas quebrando na areia, das gaivotas que gritavam, o cheiro de maresia que os envolvia misturados ao cheiro de seu loiro. Estavam numa praia... Ele sentia isso. E praia trazia-lhe à lembrança momentos da vida dos dois muito preciosos para o moreno. Sentiu a boca dele na sua, um beijo emocionado os embalou.

- Abra os olhos Harry. Quero que veja o lugar onde passei os primeiros momentos de verdadeira felicidade na minha vida... Com você.

Harry abriu os olhos, que se ressentiram com o excesso de claridade, e à medida que foram se acostumando a luminosidade radiante daquele dia foram ficando marejados de lágrimas pela forte emoção que o dominava.

- Maiorca...! Você me trouxe para Maiorca. - As lembranças daquele dia em que chegaram ali passaram pela sua memória e da noite inesquecível também. - Aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida também.

- Aqui, foi onde me senti feliz, inteiro, completo, pela primeira vez.

Eles se sentaram na areia, permanecendo abraçados, olhando para as poucas ondas se quebrando na praia. A areia fina e branca refletia os raios de sol, deixando aquele ambiente ainda mais iluminado. A brisa soprava quase todo o tempo, agitando os cabelos dos dois, amainando o calor do sol a pino.

Harry se lembrava emocionado, da outra vez que estiveram ali. Ele ainda estava se recuperando de tudo que acontecera, mas não agüentava mais ficar em Hogwarts. Depois de tudo queria ficar quieto, isolado, de preferência sozinho com Draco. Descobrira a cada dia particularidades sobre ele que o fascinavam. O modo como permanecia quieto ao seu lado, respeitando o seu silêncio, o modo como o olhava quando pensava que ele não estava notando, o cuidado com que cuidava dele, praticamente adivinhando suas vontades e entendendo as suas necessidades. Descobrira também o intenso ciúme que o loiro tinha dele, motivo pelo qual ele provocava inconscientemente Ron e Mione, motivo também de muitas brigas durante todo o tempo em que estavam juntos.

Então ele o trouxera para aquela praia, descobrira que um dos sonhos dele era conhecer o mar e o levara para lá, uma das propriedades Malfoy. Um lugar calmo, bonito, com uma casa confortável e de fácil acesso para o vilarejo próximo. Era um vilarejo trouxa, talvez por isso quase nunca visitado pela família. Draco ainda estava se acostumando aos negócios e a administração dos bens da família Malfoy. Ironia das ironias, ele herdara tudo e mesmo o Ministério confiscando uma parte grande da sua fortuna, o que sobrara ainda era demais.

Os acontecimentos foram se atropelando durante aquele ano, tanta coisa mudara em tão pouco tempo, Draco sentira uma dificuldade muito grande para se adaptar, para aprender a lidar com sua nova vida, para se conhecer novamente, para aceitá-lo por perto. Conhecer Voldemort, tomar consciência de como ia ser sua vida quando recebesse a marca negra, perceber que tinha vida e pensamentos próprios, se rebelar contra o próprio pai, aceitar os sentimentos que tinha por ele apesar de tudo, a morte dele, tinha sido muito desgastante. Então Voldemort atacara. A guerra precipitara tudo, e por mais que Harry soubesse que não tinha outro jeito, matar Voldemort tinha arrasado com ele, por isso focar seus sentimentos em Draco e os constantes cuidados do loiro, tinham sido fundamentais para a sua sanidade. Conviver durante sua vida toda com os comensais, fazia com que Draco o compreendesse, ele entendia como Harry se sentia e isso fazia toda diferença.

Saber que aquele lugar tinha uma importância tão grande para Draco quanto tinha para ele era maravilhoso, o emocionara demais. Draco ainda era uma pessoa extremamente controlada, aquele jeito frio e arrogante fazia parte da sua personalidade, assim como o sarcasmo e a ironia. Tudo isso fazia dele o seu Draco. Ele ainda tinha dificuldade de mostrar seus sentimentos, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos. Claro que quando faziam amor os olhos prateados eram quentes e transparentes, Harry sentia que era amado, mas Draco demonstrar tão abertamente o que sentia era algo raro. As lembranças que Harry tinha dali eram muito intensas: a primeira vez que tinham ficado sozinhos, a primeira vez que tinham tido uma conversa decente e verdadeira, a primeira vez que tinham se amado. Sorriu, envolvido pelos braços do loiro que o observava, lendo tudo que se passava com ele nas expressões do seu rosto.

Draco o olhava, sabia que harry estava se lembrando de tudo, assim como ele, sabia como aquele lugar era importante para Harry e mostrar o quanto era importante para ele também, era desnudar-se diante dele. Não era algo que ele fizesse com freqüência, mostrar abertamente como se sentia, mesmo que a pessoa em especial fosse Ele.

Lembrava-se nitidamente da guerra, do confronto final. Os duelos, os feridos, os mortos, lembrava-se de lutar ao lado dele, perdera a conta de quantos feitiços acertaram no moreno e o quanto Harry tentou protegê-lo, sempre que pode. Viu de relance quando começou o duelo entre Harry e o Lorde das Trevas. Tentou se aproximar o máximo possível, evitar que outros comensais interferissem na luta e de repente, o corpo de Harry estava sobre si, protegendo-o com a própria vida... Lançando a maldição da morte...!

- AVADA KEDAVRA! - E estava tudo acabado, ele exterminara de vez aquele demônio insano, enquanto seu corpo, esgotado, desfalecia sobre ele. Os dias posteriores foram estressantes, com Harry na ala hospitalar, desacordado, aparentemente sem seqüelas dos feitiços que sofrera. Draco praticamente se mudou para a cama ao lado, não houve ninguém que conseguisse tirá-lo do lado do seu Harry, ficara louco de preocupação, principalmente por que não conseguiam achar um motivo para ele estar inconsciente a tanto tempo. Draco passava dia e noite agarrado à mão dele, dormia no limite do cansaço, bebia e comia forçado pelas pessoas que apareciam durante o dia ou à noite, para checar como eles estavam. Passava todo o tempo que podia falando com Harry, murmurando coisas que sentia, pedindo que voltasse, que não o deixasse sozinho, que não teria forças para sobreviver sem ele. A maior parte do tempo estava alheio ao que acontecia à sua volta, totalmente concentrado no moreno, sem saber quem lhe falava, quem entrava ou saía da enfermaria.

Sua lembrança mais marcante, era sobre uma daquelas noites, quando cochilara de pura exaustão. Acordara de repente, sentindo a mão dele apertando a sua. Levantara o rosto para encontrar aquele par de esmeraldas fixas sobre ele, brilhando intensamente no escuro, vivas! Iluminadas pelo amor que Harry sentia por ele. Agarrara-se a ele, abraçando-o, cobrindo-o de beijos e lágrimas, rindo e chorando de emoção, felicidade e alívio por vê-lo vivo e bem. Harry demorou a se recuperar, estava muito cansado de tudo, de todos, das perguntas "se estava bem", das felicitações por ter matado o Lorde das Trevas, como se ele tivesse tido prazer em matá-lo, dos amigos tratando-o como se ele fosse quebrar a qualquer instante. Por tudo isso, logo depois da formatura, sugeriu a Harry que ficassem um tempo juntos e o levara para aquela casa que tinham na praia, um lugar calmo, sossegado, para que ele pudesse se recuperar e eles pudessem se acertar.

Nos primeiros dias passaram a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, Draco procurava cuidar dele como se fosse porcelana, frágil e delicada. Ele compreendia o que estava acontecendo com Harry, sabia que matar exigira muito do moreno, que ele se sentia culpado, se sentia como um assassino. Procurava respeitar o espaço do outro, sabendo que quando estivesse pronto ele o procuraria para falar.

Mimava-o, o quanto podia. Dobby viera junto e o elfo fazia tudo o que podia para ajudar o loiro a cuidar de Harry. Draco cumulava-o de atenção, acordava-o sempre com um beijo, trazia o café para ele na cama, com as guloseimas prediletas dele, seus pratos preferidos nas refeições, sentava-se à tardezinha na praia com ele, com a cabeça dele descansando em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos, vendo o sol se por. Quando se deitavam para dormir, abraçava-o sempre, passava o braço por sua cintura como se o protegesse, e só se deixava levar pelo sono quando o sentia relaxado e sereno em seus braços.

Até que numa manhã, acordou com os olhos verdes o encarando, percebeu que Harry estava prestando atenção nele, seus olhos refletiam amor, carinho e desejo. Daquela vez o moreno tomou a iniciativa e o beijou, profundamente, possessivamente. Naquela manhã, pela primeira vez eles se amaram, Draco se entregou completamente nos braços da felicidade e Harry o fez seu.

Draco saiu dos seus devaneios, com os lábios do moreno grudados no seu pescoço, a risada baixa e rouca entremeando os beijos, soando nos seus ouvidos provocativamente. Draco também sorriu, feliz com a alegria dele.

- O que há de tão engraçado? - Harry virou-se de frente para ele, rindo ainda.

- Seu rosto, está todo vermelho, com aquele sorrisinho safado, posso bem imaginar no que você está pensando...

- E você não está pensando em nada disso, não é? - os olhos azuis brilham maliciosos.

Harry se levanta, batendo a areia da roupa, puxando o loiro pela mão indo em direção a casa.

- Venha bombom - Harry baixa os olhos para que Draco não consiga perceber no que está pensando. - Vamos entrar.

- Pra que? Está tão gostoso aqui fora... - Draco resiste ao ser puxado, sorrindo divertido com a situação. Harry o puxa com mais força, percebendo a manobra do loiro.

- Está na hora do meu lanche, - olha-o maliciosamente - Você sabe como eu gosto de comer bombom todas as tardes...

oOo

Amanheceu. Um belo dia de outono. Harry como sempre, saiu para uma caminhada logo cedo. Quando voltou, Draco ainda dormia. Tomou um banho, chegara suado pelo exercício, e resolveu acordar o belo adormecido. Subiu na cama bem devagar, não queria acordá-lo ainda. Chegou por trás e passou a pontinha do nariz na nuca, ele murmurou algumas palavras que Harry não conseguiu entender. Resolveu ousar um pouco mais, passou as pontas dos dedos pela coluna do loiro desde a nuca até a cintura, ele arrepiou inteiro e se mexeu levemente. Harry chegou mais perto beijando o ombro de Draco.

- Bom dia, bombom - Disse baixinho encostando-se nele e segurando-o contra si.

- Hummm... Leãozinho... Bom dia... - Draco virou-se oferecendo os lábios para um beijo, sendo atendido prontamente. - Já saiu?

- Já. Cheguei, tomei um banho e vim acordar você, estou faminto. - Sorriu maliciosamente. - Pretendo ir ao vilarejo depois, fazer algumas compras. - Draco levantou-se e encaminhou-se ao banheiro, descalço, com a calça do pijama e a toalha.

Harry o olhou gulosamente de cima a baixo.

- Me dê cinco minutos. Providencie o café, que eu vou com você. - Ele sentiu os olhos cobiçosos sobre si. - E não me olhe assim, senão não vou deixar mais você sair...

- Oh, está bem, estou esperando por você lá na varanda.

oOo

Era um dia ensolarado de Outono, claro e fresco, o céu sem nuvens, as ruas com seus canteiros floridos quase sem movimento. Harry tinha ido ao supermercado, comprar alguns dos petiscos preferidos deles para apreciarem juntos à noite. Já estava no caixa, Draco o esperava na rua, já que não tinha paciência com lojas trouxas. Chegando à calçada, não viu o loiro de imediato, então o buscou com os olhos pelos arredores. Encontrou-o do outro lado da rua, conversando com alguém, um rapaz. O rosto sério, indiferente. Parecia conhecê-lo, de onde mesmo? Hogwarts...? Sim, provavelmente sonserino, reconhecera a fisionomia, o porte aristocrático e arrogante. Algo no modo como conversavam o incomodava, não sabia dizer o que, talvez o jeito que o rapaz olhava o loiro ou como se inclinava sobre ele, definitivamente atrevido.

Não estava preparado para ver o rapaz agarrar o SEU loiro possessivamente e dar-lhe um beijo espetacular. O tempo parecia ter parado, Harry sentiu-se gelado, o coração batia forte, lenta e dolorosamente. Não podia acreditar no que VIA. SEU Draco em outro abraço que não o seu, outra boca naquela boca que era SUA. Não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento, aliás, não conseguia pensar. Por isso agiu impulsivamente, pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço, colando a língua daquele cretino descarado no céu da boca, desaparatando pra casa logo depois, antes que fizesse uma besteira ainda maior. Não ia ficar ali assistindo aquela indecência no meio da rua.

Era um dia ensolarado de Outono, claro e fresco, o céu sem nuvens, as ruas com seus canteiros floridos quase sem movimento. Harry tinha ido ao supermercado, comprar alguns dos petiscos preferidos deles para apreciarem juntos à noite. Draco esperava por Harry pacientemente do outro lado da rua.

- Malfoy...? - Draco franziu a sobrancelha ao ouvir ser chamado assim e com tanto desprezo enfatizando a pronuncia de seu nome. Há alguns anos que seus amigos e conhecidos o chamavam apenas pelo seu nome de batismo. Ele preferira assim, já que o sobrenome evocava tristes lembranças. Voltou-se para ver quem o chamava. Reconheceu o colega de sua casa em Hogwarts, não lembrava do seu nome, mas lembrava-se do assédio e do atrevimento. Deu um passo atrás defensivamente.

- Sim... - Esperou que ele dissesse o que queria, esperando qualquer coisa ofensiva da parte dele, colocando a mão no bolso onde sabia estar a varinha. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido o que ele disse, sua atenção foi desviada para Harry que saía do supermercado do outro lado da rua. Sentiu-se agarrado e beijado, tão repentinamente que não conseguiu reagir por um momento. Mas esse momento foi suficiente para perceber que Harry via a tudo e reagia em seu lugar de um modo completamente inesperado.

_Deuses! Ele enfeitiçou o cara no meio da rua e desaparatou!_ - Empurrou o outro bruxo, surpreendido pelo feitiço, dando-lhe um soco, certeiro, largando-o estatelado no chão com um belo olho roxo.

oOo

- Sinto ganas de MATAR aquele sacana que teve o atrevimento de agarrar o MEU LOIRO! Não devia ter grudado a língua do maldito, devia era ter lhe metido um Crucio no meio das fuças, isso sim! O pior foi aquele loiro SEM VERGONHA não ter feito nada para impedir... Depois de tudo que passamos há duas semanas, depois de tudo o que ele me disse e me fez passar, ainda tive que assistir tamanha indecência e no meio da rua? - Harry andava de um lado para outro pela sala, a sacola esquecida a um canto, enfurecido, fora de si. - _Mas ele não teve culpa, você viu, ele foi agarrado._ - A voz da sua consciência teimava em lhe chamar à razão. - Pode até ser, mas ele também não fez nada para impedir, qualquer idiota perceberia as intenções maliciosas daquele crápula. -_ Você não sabe o que aconteceu, não ficou lá para ver a reação dele. _- _Fiquei _tempo suficiente para ver que não houve reação nenhuma! _- Você não deu chance para ele explicar o que aconteceu. _- Eu não quero explicação! Eu vi, e isso basta! – Harry estava enraivecido, furioso, não sabia com quem.

- Harry... - Draco chamou timidamente, espantado com tudo que tinha visto e ouvido até o momento. - Você está bem?

- Não fale comigo! Quero ficar sozinho! - Harry, de costas para o loiro, tentava se controlar.

- Mas, você enfeitiçou o cara no meio da rua! Num vilarejo trouxa!

- Draco, me deixa sozinho! - Draco arregalou os olhos quando entendeu finalmente o que se passava. Chegou a dar um sorrisinho incrédulo.

- Você... Está com ciúme...? De mim?

- DÁ PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ? VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU QUE EU NÃO QUERO PAPO?

- Não acredito! Não é possível! Mas... Eu não fiz nada! - Harry virou-se para ele, aos gritos.

- EU VI MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA! SERÁ QUE NÃO É POR QUE VOCE GOSTOU?

- Mas Harry, você viu, eu fui agarrado, eu não tive culpa... - Draco estava perplexo.

- POR ISSO MESMO! EU VI, NINGUÉM ME CONTOU! - Encara o loiro embasbacado com aquela reação única, impressionado com o moreno que nunca agira daquela forma. - EU NÃO DEVIA TER GRUDADO A LINGUA DO CANALHA! EU DEVIA TER PICADO EM PEDACINHOS OU TER ARRANCADO AQUELA BOCA DA CARA DELE, ISSO SIM! - Aproximou-se do loiro agarrando-o pelos ombros e o prensando violentamente contra a parede, abaixando a voz perigosamente. - E aquela história toda de **pra sempre**? - Uma risada irônica escapuliu de sua garganta. - **Meu, pra sempre**... - O olhar ficou subitamente sério. - Vou dizer uma vez só, não quero me repetir, certo? - A voz do moreno era quase um murmúrio, os olhos estavam quase negros de fúria. - Você é **Meu**, só **Meu**. Sua boca, seu corpo, sua alma, você inteiro é **MEU**! Não posso suportar **SABER**! E **VER,** me dá ganas de assassino, que alguém, qualquer um que seja, tocou em você. **_ENTENDEU?_**

Harry, totalmente fora de seu juízo perfeito, agarrou e beijou o loiro violentamente, tocando-o de modo agressivo e exigente. Draco não sabia como reagir diante daquele ataque. Não sabia se devia se sentir ofendido ou lisonjeado. Levou alguns minutos para resolver que estava, definitivamente, feliz com o Ciúme do moreno e começar a corresponder às carícias violentas. Ele mesmo era ciumento, podia entender perfeitamente o seu Harry.

- Você é Meu! - Harry disse possessivamente, cravando os dentes no pescoço do loiro totalmente à sua mercê. Deixando-o marcado, sua pele toda iria ficar marcada por vários dias tamanha força no toque dele.

- Eu Sou Seu, SÓ Seu... - Draco ofereceu o pescoço para que Harry fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Sentia as mãos percorrendo febrilmente o seu corpo, subjugando, excitando, exigindo uma resposta sua. Draco sentia o corpo do moreno junto a si, agressivo e excitado, sentia também que seu corpo respondia da mesma forma. Aquele Harry, ardente, possessivo, exigente, o deixava em fogo. - Desde a primeira vez, pertenci a você e somente a você... - Os dentes cravaram nos seus lábios e lamberam e sugaram o sangue e o beijaram até faltar o fôlego. Draco correspondeu da mesma forma, agarrando-se a ele também. Agarrou-o pelos cabelos, forçando-o a encará-lo - Você é... E sempre foi... O único pra mim. Eu.Amo.Você. - Aquelas palavras alcançaram a lucidez do moreno.

- Eu... Oh, Draco... - Beijou de leve os lábios machucados. - Não sei... - Outro beijo leve no pescoço, sem deixar de pressioná-lo contra a parede brutalmente. - Não dá...

- Não pare... Eu... Não quero que pare... - Agarrou-o com selvageria e beijou-o, ignorando os lábios marcados e doloridos. - Quero você agora... Aqui... Assim... - Abriu a camisa dele de qualquer jeito, arrancando-a do corpo sem pensar em mais nada, incitando-o a fazer o mesmo com a sua, ambos rasgando as roupas e descartando-as aos seus pés. Apalpavam-se sem nenhum traço de gentileza, se esfregando e se apertando com aspereza, um prazer selvagem e grosseiro os dominava. Num instante estavam nus, no meio da sala, as roupas rasgadas ao chão, encostados à parede, alheios a tudo, ardendo de desejo.

- Sou todo seu... - Sussurrou no ouvido do amante. - Me possua... Agora!

- Draco...

- Por favor... Eu quero... - Draco apoiou-se no pescoço do moreno, firmemente prensado por ele contra a parede, deu impulso e enlaçou-o pela cintura com as pernas, expondo-se totalmente ao moreno. Harry fez o que ele lhe pedia, o mais cuidadosamente possível, entrando nele devagar, tentando não machucá-lo, já que não tivera tempo de prepará-lo. Mas Draco não queria que ele fosse gentil. Queria-o selvagem e descontrolado, queria ser tomado. Impulsionou-se contra Harry, ditando um novo ritmo, fazendo com que o moreno o possuísse com fúria. O prazer dos movimentos dentro dele e em seus corpos se esfregando e excitando seu membro entre eles o levou ao pleno êxtase, sentindo Harry se desmanchando dentro de si, se afogando no prazer de lhe dar prazer.

Ambos estavam exaustos, ficaram ali no chão esperando a respiração e o coração voltarem ao normal.

- Draco... Eu... Perdoe-me... Não queria... Harry tentava falar

- Shhhh. Não tenho o que perdoar. Eu entendo você, mais do que imagina. Eu quis assim, eu queria você desesperadamente.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu não conseguia pensar, desculpe se te ofendi. Eu sei que não foi culpa sua, mas não consegui me controlar. - Harry tinha os olhos baixos, se sentia super culpado.

- Eu não me ofendi. - Draco fez com que ele o olhasse nos olhos. - Eu fiquei... Lisonjeado, na verdade. - Draco sorriu timidamente. - Eu lhe disse... Eu sou Seu, e você é Meu, pra sempre!

Harry beijou-o e levantou do chão, sustentando-o nos braços, e levou-o para a cama. E ficaram por lá por muito tempo, se amando.

FIM


End file.
